La Belle Rosa
by HisBeautiful
Summary: Isabelle longs for adventure, but when she steals away on the Black Pearl she learns what real freedom and adventure are from a certain Captain Jack Sparrow.rnMF Remember you read you review!
1. Default Chapter

This is my own story. I've used my best friend as the model for my main character. She's fun loving, and a little blonde sometimes, but we still love her. I wanna thank all of my editors for reading my fiction. It is greatly appreciated! For all of you fans the leading man is Johnny Depp also known as Jack Sparrow! The only way my friend would let me use her as a model is if she got to kiss Mr.Depp. Well I kept up my part of the bargain...laughs evily...hope you like it Laur! Love all of you who review! And try not to flame too much.  
-Chelsey- AKA: HisBeautiful

Disclaimer- I unfortunatly do not own POTC or the sexy man that is Johnny Depp. sigh I'll prolly never meet him either. Maybe I should move to France...What do you think Lauren? You speaka the French, I doa the searching, and we split the prize 50/50? Oh and again I don't own POTC. To bad though. I do however own Isabelle and her parents.  
/ is a thought because my computer hates me.  
Chapter 1- My Life Before Love

Isabelle longed for adventure. Her father once told her that she came out of her mother's womb looking like she had adventures hidden behind her dark chocolate eyes. But that was before her mother passed.  
Isabelle's mother was one of the most feared pirates in her time. She was captain of her own ship at the tender age of 16. She ruled with an iron fist but a kind heart. No man died who didn't deserve it. At 17 Belle Rosa, as she was called, met Isabelle's father, Thomas Darcy. She was smitten. After a month at port, Belle Rosa was pregnant and married. No one knew how a simple Englishman had tamed a pirate. !8 years old and a mother, Rose Darcy, as she was now called, had a beautiful daughter to tell her stories to. Fancinating stories they were too, all about her conquests and adventures. Rose never lost her accent, or the P tatooed on her arm. They were constant reminders of what she had left behind for a family. Isabelle's childhood had been a grand one. Her father and mother loved each other and being wealthy didn't hurt much, but Isabelle lived through her mothers stories. She wanted nothing more than to become a pirate, plundering, sword fighting and drinking rum! All of Isa's dreams came crashing down shortly after her 10th birthday. Her mother died of the sweating sickness. Rose told her daughter that before she died Isa had to promise her two things.  
1.) Don't drink rum until she turned 18. 2.) marry only for love and to go where her heart leads her.  
As Isa grew into a young lady her father began to ignore her. He didn't neglect her by any means. She always had what she needed or wanted, but everytime he looked at his daughter Thomas would have a sad expression on his face and tears in his eyes. Isa reminded Thomas of his beautiful wife, the pain was too much. Isabelle rebelled slowly at first by not wearing dresses but breeches instead, or sneaking off to the blacksmith's for sword fighting lessons. Then she started tanning on her balcony not wanting to be a pale freak like the other girls her age. She also wanted to hang around the sailors down along the docks. They ended up taking her under their wing. She learned all she knew about sailing from them, and she picked up their accent along with plenty more pirate stories to add to her collection. Isabelle's only friend was the blacksmith's apprentice, Will Turner. She had come to know him well over the years and he taught her how to defend herself. Isa went away for a week to stay with her "snooty aunt" for a week. When she came back she found Will to be married to Elizabeth Swann, and full of stories of the Black Pearl and her captain, Jack Sparrow.

Isabelle sat locked in her room as the moon streamed through her window. Her father had locked her in because tomorrow Isa was supposed to move in with her "snooty aunt" until she became a lady again.Her aunt seemed to think everyone was beneath her. Isa hated her with the firey passion of a thousand suns. Isabelle's father aimed to marry her off to the highest bidder since she was nearly 20 and in her prime. Isa was NOT going to stand for that. She didn't want to be a breeding machine for some old man! She had to get out!  
"I have half the ports' navy on the lookout for you in case you try to escape," her father had said earlier that day.  
/That bastard thinks 'e can keep me in here? He's dead wrong! the navy be looking for me, but they ain't looking for a pirate./ Isa thought as she dug through her mothers old pirate clothes. After outfitting herself with her mothers' sword, dagger, and pistol, Isabelle shaped a metal wire she had stolen from the kitchen into a P. The red hot wire burned her copper skin as she held the P on the wrist of her right arm. Choking down a scream Isa soked her wrist in her wash basin then wrapped it in cloth. With one last look around her room Isa grabbed her hat and her bag of coins and climbed out her window and down tree right next to her balcony.  
Isa breathed easier when she entered the smithy. Will welcomed here with a worried look when he saw who she looked like.  
"What are you doing here and dressed like your mother?" Will asked not stopping with the sword he was polishing.  
"Will, you 'ave to get me 'board a ship leaving tomorrow! I 'ave to get out of 'ere! I need to be free." Isa pleaded.  
"You realize that Elizabeth will have my head for letting you leave? You know that she said you could live with us until you found a suitable husband." Will said equally pleading.  
Isa could only smile at how much her friends cared, even if they were her only friends. Then she was struck with a brilliant idea.  
"Will, I challenge you to a duel!" Isa said returning to proper English in order to mock him. "If ye win I be going back to me own house and n'er think of escaping again. But if I be winn'en then ye take me to a ship leaving Port Royal on the 'morrow, savvy?" Isa said "You've got yourself an accord!" Will said shaking Isa's hand.and thus the duel began. They were both a blur of flashing steel. Each one defecting the others blow, then dealing another of their own. Isa started to lose.She panicked but then remembered something, she knew just how to win...She kicked Will's sword into the air. Catching it as she pointed her gun at him. "You cheated!" Will said smiling.  
"Pirate!" Isa said back grinning as well. "But unlike yer Jack Sparrow I be 'aving more than one shot, and I'm not 'fraid to use 'em. Do ye surrender Mr. Turner?" Isa asked raising her eyebrow in question. Will Laughed when he saw the twinkle in Isabelle's eyes. Her brown eyes always reminded him of Jack's for some reason. Will mearly shrugged the thought off and pulled playfully on Isa's hair trinkets. Isa had learned how to weave the beads and other objects in from her mother. She had done it shortly before her father had told her the news of the move to the "snooty aunts" house. Isa put her pistol back in its holster and waited for Will to begin their search for a ship. She knew she'd be safe from the guards if she were with Will because they never suspected him of anything.  
"I know just the ship you need to board Isa." Will said leading Isabelle down the dock He pointed out to the ocean once they reached the end of the dock. Isa followed his pointed finger and gasped.  
"The Black Pearl..." she whispered.  
"She pulled into port yesterday. Jack came for a quick visit, but had to make a hasty exit when Commodor Norrington paid a surprise call." Will explained as if were an everyday thing to have the famous pirate captain over for tea.  
"Will, 'ow the bloody 'ell am I supposed to get out to the Pearl?" Isabelle asked.  
"Easy!" Will replied. "You swim." He said pushing Isa into the water.  
"Will ye bloody bastard! I otta slit yer throat!" Isabelle screamed at him.  
"Get going Isa before someone catches you." Will warned. "Good Luck!" Isa didn't have to be told twice. She waved goodbye then turned toward the pearl and started her lengthy swim to the black ship.

Isa never expected the ship to be so huge. She was facinated by the pure size of its' deck. But she had no time to dally, she had to find someplace to hide. She walked up to the cabin above deck /This must be the captains quarters/ Isa thought as she atempted to pick the lock. She'd locked herself out of the bathroom enough times to become an expert at the job. Isa let out a sigh of realief as the door opened silently for her. She crept in as steathily as possible and closed the door behind her relocking it. She gasped as she saw a man laying on the bed in the corner with an empty bottle of rum hanging loosly in his hand. Isabelle had never looked upon a more dashingly handsome man.  
/He must be Captain Jack Sparrow/ Isa thought as the copper skinned man snored softly. His chest falling with each breath. Isa reached out to touch the seemingly soft skin but then thought better of it.  
Isa decided since she had nothing else to do until the captain woke up, that she'd make herself at home. Her clothes had already mostly dried out from the heat of the evening, so she sat down in the chair behind the desk across from the bed. She found some parchment, a quill and some ink, and thus decided to draw the handsome sleeping figure. Isa was so focused drawing a certain detail on one of the golden trinkets in Jacks' hair, she didn't notice the captain staring at her, fully awake, but slightly drunk.

laughs evily you wanna know what happens next don't you? Well you'll just have to wait till I update. Which won't be to long. I'll have it up in the next few days cuz I'm so full of ideas. Anywho read and review this. And don't worry about it being so short, I was in such a hurry to post it I had to find a good stopping place. So here it is! The first chapter of La Belle Rosa. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to Citadel who offered to read this story first! Thank you!

-HisBeautiful- AKA: Chelsey 


	2. Captain Jack

Ha ha! Well Citadel you don't have to wait long before I update, because here it is! Oh and the snister eye thing, my friend Lauren, the model for Isabelle, can look you in the eyes and smile when what she's really thinking is a way to pop your head off! Ya know I love ya Laur, right? Anywho without further delay here is chapter 2 of La Belle Rosa! Oh and I'm armed with some cheese and water to get me through the evening, or until I finish this chapter. Ya know which ever comes first. If there are typo's or spelling errors tell me because my spell check doesn't work well so I have to use my brain. So please forgive me if there's anything misspelled or typed wrong.  
Disclaimer- sigh I don't own it ok? Ya got that! I don't own POTC. But I can sell you a bridge in San Fran if you'd like.

Isa was so focused drawing a certain detail on one of the golden trinkets in Jack's hair, She didn't notice the captain staring at her fully awake, but slightly drunk  
Jack had heard light footsteps on deck while he downed a bottle of rum. He heard the picking of his lock as well as smelled the saltwater on the body that entered the room, he guessed she swam to the ship. He had pretended to sleep in order to study the lass better. Jack kept one hand loosely on his sword just in case. He listened to her steady breathing as the scratches of the quill danced across the parchment. He opened his eyes to see what the mysterious girl was up to, and found her pouring over her creation. Now being of a sneaky and courious nature, Jack couldn't help but investigate.  
Isabelle was frustrated. She couldn't seem to get the shading right on Jack's face. She kept at it though, never looking up, focused souly on the task at hand. That was why she never saw or heard the captain sneak up behind her.  
"Tis a nice sketch ye did of me love. But I think ye got the light all wrong." A husky voice spoke from behind her. Isa froze, only then did she look over at the bed and notice the handsome figure was gone. She jumped up from her seat and faced him.  
"Me name be Isabelle, I'm here to join yer crew cap'n. That is if you'll 'ave me." Isa said doing her best to use her accent picked up from the sailors. She prayed to any god that was listening that he didn't realize she was a lady, or she was doomed.  
"Join the crew of the Black Pearl? Do ye know who ye be talken to love?" Jack asked curiously. He liked the look of fire in the lasses eyes. She looked so familiar but he just couldn't place her face.  
"Aye, I know who ya be. Ye be Cap'n Jack Sparrow, the most feared pirate in all the Caribbean." Isa said looking Jack straight into the kohl lined eyes so he could see she wasn't afraid. Isa was tempted to kiss the lips that were in front of her, but knew better.  
/Holy Mary mother of God. What have I gotten myself into/ Isa thought.  
"Well Isa, I don't think I be needen anymore crew. Already got 'nough mouths to feed as is." Jack stated matter-of-factly. "Ye could stay on and be me pleasurable company though. If ye get me drift." Jack said reaching for Isabelle's luscious chest. Isa was to fast for him though. She had her dagger at his most treasured organ in the blink of an eye.  
"With a flick of me wrist Cap'n I could change yer thoughts on that forever." Isa said grinning as she saw Jack give her a surprised look. "I ain't no common strumpet! I be Isabelle, daughter of La Belle Rosa, and friend of Will and Elizabeth Turner." Isa said with a sparkle in her eyes.  
"Yer the daughter of Belle Rosa?" Jack asked slightly bemused. "No wonder ye looked familiar. Ye look just like 'er I swear. Look even if ye are a friend o'one of me friends that still doesn't matter. Ye can't join me crew." Isa wasn't about to give up. If she had to sleep with this man for the rest of her life, than so be it! He was sexy after all.  
/No don't think that! Bad brain/ If she was getting out of Port Royal, a little wager was in order. (note: Yes I like duels. Live with it! That is all)  
"I 'av a little proposition for ye Cap'n." "What proposing so soon? Thought ye'd at least wait till after ye had a bit of a romp with Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said flashing a grin of gold teeth.  
"This proposition will be fun for both of us Cap'n." Isa said twisting one of Jack's dreads around her finger seductively. "We'll see who can 'old their drink the best. If ye win I be on here as long as ye like as yer very own "Pleasurable Company." But if I win ye makes me one 'o the crew and I'll do whatever ye tell me to, savvy? 'Ave we an accord Sparrow?" Isa asked still twisting the dread around her finger, and drawing the dagger away from Jack's body. Jack looked thoughtful for a second then stuck out his hand.  
"We have an accord Love. By the way it's Captain Jack Sparrow to ye missy, and the first to pass out from the rum is the loser." Jack added after shaking Isa's hand. Jack proceeded to reach for a few bottles of rum from his cupboard. He was pretty sure of himself. He'd have himself a beautiful woman to warm his bed soon, after all he WAS Captain Jack Sparrow.   
(6 or 8 bottles and 2 hours later)  
Isa felt pretty warm and fuzzy but quite good. She knew she was drunk but she had been drinking since her 18th birthday, rum didn't have the same effect on her every time. This time she was lucky, she held it well. Jack however had had 2 bottles before Isa even arrived, he was spralled out on the floor passed out.  
"I win Cap'n." Isa said as she placed Jack's pillow under his head and removed his boots. She'd have layed him in the bed but then she'd have nowhere to sleep. After covering him with a blanket, Isabelle walked very slowly out onto deck. She didn't want to fall over. She climbed very very carefully to the crows nest to get some much needed air.  
/The crew must be on shore leave./ She thought because no one was on deck.  
The wind blew through her hair making it a waterfall of silk behind her. The chill of the sea woke up something in Isabelle that wasn't there before. She couldn't believe she won! She really didn't think it would've been that easy to beat a man like Jack. She had heard from Will he could hold his liquor like no one else, but Elizabeth had also said it was easy to get him drunk enough to pass out. Isa decided to go with Elizabeth's story. After all she was trapped on the island with him for a day.  
Jack stood out on the deck watching the Isabelle in the Pearl's crows nest. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was stunning the way the wind blew through her hair and the moon shimmered off of her copper skin. It seemed to dance as the water rippled making the reflections move. Jack had to pull himself away from the sight, he had to resume his sleeping act. The rum hadn't affected him to greatly, although Jack didn't lose for nothing. He had plans for that girl, the girl that for some reason made him more aroused that any other woman he'd ever come across. Yes, he had many a plan for Isabelle daughter of La Belle Rosa.

/Oh my head! How much did I drink last night/ Isa thought. Then all of a sudden it rushed back to her. The sword fight with Will, sneaking onto The Black Pearl, beating Jack Sparrow at drinking rum. /Wait where Is Jack anyway/ Isabelle thought as she attempted to roll over onto her side. She found she couldn't move because somehow during the night wink Jack had moved into his bed and now had his arms around her body. Isa shrugged and went back to sleep, basking in the warmth of their bodies together. When she awoke not much later, she found that Jacks warm body was gone. When she rolled over to see where Jack had gone off to, she saw the most wonderful sight she had ever seen.

Laughs evilly I love doing this! This story has been a blast to write so far. I hope to get the next chapter out to you soon but I have stuff to do the rest of the week! I'm shooting for Thursday but if I don't make it remain patient because I'll have it out by this weekend. Love all of you who reviewed. Keep it up! Well I'm off to bed to dream up more ideas for this story! love you all! Oh and there will be Jack/Isa eventually. Let me know if you have any ideas! I'd be glad for them cuz around chapter 4 I always get writers block. So read and review.  
-Chelsey- AKA: HisBeautiful 


	3. Bed Sheets and Brawls

'Ello my friends! I bet you're all ticked that I left you like that? dodges objects thrown All right All right, I'll give you what you want. Although it's not what you're expecting! laughs Muah HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA! cough Anyway here it is chapter 3, Bed Sheets and Brawls. Oh and please excuse my terrible spelling mistakes or grammar, my spell checker's broken so I have to use a dictionary and that's a pain in the ass. Trust me.  
Disclaimer- Ummmmmm...yeah so I still don't own it. I DO however own my OC, the plot, and the cliffhangers. Or the song, I don't own that either. I DO own a car. neat huh?

When she rolled over to see where Jack had gone off to, she saw the most wonderful sight she'd ever seen

/Jesus, Mary, an' Joseph! It's...oh my God/ Isa thought to herself as she gazed upon the golden skin. Not only did she realize that Jack was tanned to perfection, she also noticed he was completely naked!

"Ye know Love, if yer gonna stare ye could at least wait till me back's turned." Jack said catching Isa off guard.  
Isa sat up from the pillow clutching her head. Amazingly her headache was completely gone, of course that's also the time she realized she was totally naked. Isa gasped and tied the sheet around her like a toga. Isa heard Jack laugh as he put on his trousers.  
"Jack! Where the bloody 'ell did ye put me clothes!" Isa yelled.  
Jack merely smiled his charming smile and held up her garments. Isa took note that her pistol and sword were on the floor by her bed, and Jack's were by him.  
"Oh, ye mean these Love? I took them off o' ye last night 'fore I crawled in bed with ye. They were still damp from the ocean so I took it upon myself te make sure ye stayed warm and didn't catch yer death." Jack said smiling. He paused for emphasis, he knew that would irritate Isa. That's exactly what he wanted. "Did ye know ye talk in yer sleep Lass? Ye mentioned somethin' 'bout how ye thought I was more handsome than what Will an' Lizzy said. Ye also said somethin' about that "P" branded yer arm." Jack said pointing, "Did ye have a run in with the East India company same as I? Or did ye put it there yerself 'opeing I wouldn't find out ye was a lady?" Jack asked smile never faltering. Isa was totally speechless. She didn't know whether to kiss him or kill him. On one hand, because he was shirtless and showing off his tattoo's and bullet scars, he made Isa want him. On the other hand, because he had slept with her naked in the night and figured out her secret, she wanted to rip out his heart and stomp on it. As this all ran through Isabelle's head she unconsciously reached for her sword and stood up with it raised at Jack's chest.  
"Now, now Love I wouldn't be doin' nothin' rash. See'n as I 'ave the upper hand. Jack said holding Isa's garments out the porthole. Isa lept for her clothes hoping to save them, but to no avail. Jack dropped them out the window down to the depths of the sea. Isa let out a growl from the pits of her stomach.  
"Is this 'ow ye treat yer own crew?" Isa yelled. "I won fair an' square last night and this is what I get!" "Pirate, Love, Pirate." Jack said picking up his own sword. "An' as for last night, I don't think ye won, seeing as 'ow I wasn't passed out. I was sleep'n. And now..." Jack made a swift move and had Isabelle pinned to the wall. "Now we will 'ave a real fight. We still use'n the same betting wages Love?" Jack asked as if Isa had any other choice. /He smells of rum and coconuts./ Isa thought.  
"Why Jack Sparrow, ye 'ave yourself an accord! Now On Guard!" Isa shouted as she smacked her sword against Jack's to get him off of her.  
Jack backed up a few steps before running his blade down hers as if to say "Come an' get it!" Isa moved step by step. Following Jack's feet with her own so she wouldn't miss a beat. Isabelle knew his skill was far better than hers but she couldn't let on. Jack was the one who started the fight, and she planned on finishing it. Isa couldn't believe how sexy Jack looked. He was so intense but calm at the same time, and his skills were unmatched...until now. Isa knew she was being backed into a corner, she decided to take drastic measures. She kicked open Jack's cabin door with her foot.  
/FUCK! That hurt! Oh yeah I have no shoes/ Isa thought mentally slapping herself.  
The two fought out onto the deck of the ship, so focused on getting what they wanted, neither noticed the crew staring until Anamaria spoke up.  
"Oi! Cap'n! Looks like one o' yer ladies o' the night's finally fight'en back!" Ana said laughing. "What's the problem Lass? Jack not please'n ye?" Jack chuckled knowing that Ana had set Isabelle on fire with that remark. He liked the way the morning sun glistened off her skin. Jack new if he played his cards right, he'd win. It would've been a good plan had he not forgotten one thing, NEVER under estimate the anger of a woman! Isabelle caught Jack off guard, and sliced his shirt just grazing the skin. Jack looked shocked but only retaliated with a slice of his own, straight up the blanket, along Isa's leg. The crew eagerly watched like a pack of hungry dogs. They knew that there had to be a loser, they just didn't know who would be the last one standing. Anamaria was the only one to recognize the fire ablaze in Isa's eyes. She knew the outcome of the fight even before Jack's next swipe. Jack made a fine line down the middle of Isa's make-shift toga exposing more of her breasts. That sealed his fate. All at once Isa threw herself on to Jack screaming as she went. She pulled her mother's dagger from her hair and put it to Jacks neck.  
Jack felt himself fall to the ground. He reached for his sword but found Isa straddling his chest with a dagger pressed to his throat. He couldn't believe he, Captain Jack Sparrow, had lost. Oh was this girl unlike any other.  
"I win Cap'n." Isa said breathing heavily. "Now I believe we 'ad an accord. Could we go back to yer cabin and discuss the terms?" Isa said seductively in Jacks ear. She wanted to get him for throwing her clothes out the window, and she knew just the right way to do it.

"Alright you lazy blighters! Back te' work!" Jack barked before shutting the door to his cabin. He still couldn't believe the beauty before him had beaten him in such cold blood. She fought like him, and that of course aroused him like nothing else could. While Jack was thinking, Isa grabbed his last two bottles of rum.  
"So, you think I can be one o' the crew now Jack?" Isa said tossing him one of the bottles of rum, which he downed quickly.  
"That's Captain Jack to ye lass, and I suppose ye could be a pirate. Though you will 'ave to sleep in me cabin till we reach Tortuga, savvy?" Jack said gesturing to his bed casually.  
Isa sat on Jacks bed still holding the bottle of rum she had. She felt Jack slip his arm around her as he talked about where he was going to put her once they reached Tortuga. Isa didn't like the sound of sleeping with the crew. It was kind of creepy and freaky at the same time. She was mostly afraid of what the men might do to her. She stood up just as Jack was going to move in on her. Isa walked over to the window and uncorked the rum. She saw Jacks face go pale as she tipped it out the window.  
"Now Cap'n I'm gonna get what I want or the last of yer rum's going down to the fishes." Isa said smiling. She knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it.  
"I want to stay in yer cabin with ye. I want a job of be'en the crews entertainment, and not what yer think'en of Jack! I play the flute." Isa stated as she poured a little of the rum out the window. Jack knew he had no choice, his beloved rum was going to be gone! And they still had to get to Tortuga before he could get more. /Oh, this lass fights dirty./ Jack thought.  
Jack stood up and walked slowly over to Isabelle.  
"Now why would ye want to stay with me up 'ere, than with the crew?" Jack asked reaching for his rum. Isa handed it to him out half out of pity half out of curiosity. Jack puts the rum back in his trunk, carefully, as one would lay a child down.  
"I wanna stay up 'ere with ye cuz I don't trust the other men. I can at least 'old ye off, but more than just ye, I won't last long." Isa said truthfully.  
"Ahhhh, but ye can't 'old me off forever. Ye ferget I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack said bowing, his his trinkets clinking lightly.   
pulls screen over so her head sticks out Hey! It's me Chelsey, the author. Don't worry Isa's gonna warm up soon. Jack's slowly melting the ice around her. Oh and I put a time laps here cuz I wanted to get this out and I can't think of anything else for the morning.closes screen

Later that evening just as the sun was setting Isa wondered around the deck trying to get used to the place that was going to be her home from then on. She didn't mind doing the work that Jack asked of her. She liked to clean for the most part, that is, until Jack had her clean his cabin. It took her the rest of the day to get it clean. Jack kept coming in and staring as she cleaned the floor. Isa figured it was only because she was still wearing the bed sheet. Only after Anamaria came in to congratulate Isa on her win over Jack did she get some proper pants and a shirt.

Isa decided to get some clothes once they reached Tortuga. She also had someone to see...Isa's thoughts were interrupted by the movement on the deck. She turned and noticed no one was there. /Everyone must've gone to sleep/ she thought...Isa looked around and it dawned on her it was dark. /How long have I been standing here/ Isa shrugged. She was alone, she liked solitude, it was time for her to be herself. Isa took off her shoes and pulled out her flute. She had kept it in her coin purse in her hat. Luckily Jack hadn't thrown her hat overboard. She started to play, it was a slow haunting melody that her mother had taught her. Isabelle had named called it "The Life of La Belle Rosa" after her mother's death. She danced to it now, full of energy because she knew her mother would've been proud she had taken a risk, and succeeded. Isa felt the wood under her narrow feet as she twirled and spun unaware that someone watched her from the helm, completely under the spell of her song.  
Jack watched as Isabelle danced around his deck. He'd never seen any woman look more beautiful. Her hair trinket's tinkled lightly along with the song. The moon beams seemed to dance with her. They followed her feet, and shimmered off of her flute until the song ended. Jack blinked out of his trance and saw that Isa was looking up in his direction.  
Isa finished her song with a beautiful note. She looked to the helm and saw Jack. She started to feel weird. No one ever watched her dance before and she wasn't entirely sure she could do it in front of the crew. That was just the first thing that shot out of her mouth earlier that morning. Isa walked up to the helm, she wanted to know if her captain had approved of her performance. As she reached the helm she saw Jack smiling. "That was lovely, Lass. I've ne'er heard a prettier song. Though ye will 'ave to play some'n different for the crew." Jack said looking Isa in the eyes. Isa smiled shyly. She knew what songs Jack was referring to.  
Isabelle looked deep into Jacks eyes. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then and there, but she wanted to know he felt the same.  
"com'er Love." Jack said motioning Isa to stand in front of him at the helm. Isa did as she was told. Jack put her hands under his on the pegs of the helm. Isa felt warm in Jacks embrace. His hands held hers gently.  
"What do you see and feel, Love?" Jack asked in Isabelles ear.  
" I...I feel freedom, and like I'm the king of the world. I'm flying Jack!" Isa said leaning back against Jacks warm chest. author's note: HA HA HA HA! I couldn't resist that last line

Tortuga was a calm place during the day. Only the market venders were open, everything else waited till the night to come alive. Jack had said that he needed to pay a visit to the smithy.  
/Good, so do I./ Thought Isabelle.  
"Now Love yer gonna 'ave to be nice to 'im." Jack explained on their walk to the smithy. "Ye see he doesn't like pirates much and I be the only one 'e deals with." Jack finished saying just as they walked in the shop. Isa thought it looked a lot like Will's, only dirtier. "Mark!" Jack said to the man who's back was turned to them. Mark was a big shaggy man with several scars on his arms from the flames of the smithy. "Go 'way Jack! I'm tired of work'en fer pirates. They bring nothin' but trouble to me shop." Mark said with his back still turned to them.  
"I know 'ow to fix 'is attitude." Isa said to Jack as she drew her sword.  
"Isa No!." Jack said, but before he could stop her Isa had her sword to Mark's throat.  
"Jack I told ye I didn't want te work for ye!" Mark shouted, sounding like he was ready to pop Jack's head in his fist.  
"Awwww, but uncle Mark I thought ye'd be 'appy to see yer lil' Isabelle." Isa said sweetly, as she put her sword away. Mark turned slowly and let his eyes rest on Isa. "My lil' Isa! How long's it been? How's yer mother? What the blazes are ye doin' with Sparrow?" Mark questioned, spinning Isa around as if she were a child of 8. "Uncle Mark, it's been nearly 12 years since I saw ye last. Momma's dead, she died when I was 10. Papa said 'e sent ye a letter but looks like 'e didn't. And I'm with Sparrow cuz I'm part o' 'is crew now." Isa answered as Mark set her on the ground. Mark didn't seem to phased by the wealth of infermation. He seemed to be happy just because his niece was there.  
Jack watched the scene unfold before his eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening.  
"Wait, wait, wait, Yer tell'n me he's YER uncle?" Jack asked Isa unsurely. After a long story of how Mark came to be in Tortuga and not want pirates for business, and Jack put in his order for a new sword, both Jack and Isa left the smithy.  
Isa drug Jack with her to find some clothes for her to wear. They stopped at a small shop on the corner and decided to see what it had. After trying on several shirt and pants combo's Isa stepped out of the dressing area to show Jack. She watched as his jaw dropped.  
/judging from the look on Jack's face, I'd say this is the one/ She thought. Jack liked the way the tight brown pants hung on Isa's hips and the cut of the white gauze like blouse showed just the right amount of her breasts. He'd have to keep the crew at bay if she wore this on deck.  
/Of course I may not give 'er a chance to wear it/ Jack thought smiling, as he and Isa traveled down the street with Isa's new outfit in hand. /After all 'ow can she resist Captain Jack Sparrow for much longer/

Not my usual ending I know. You still want to know what happens don't you? Well you'll just have to be patient with me. The next chapter will be out as soon as I write it, ok? Read and review poppets! don't let me down. Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long! love ye,  
-Chelsey- AKA: HisBeautiful 


	4. Caribbean Days Caribbean Nights

To all of those who have read and reviewed my story thank you soooooo much! and here I will answer the questions and/or comments you left for me. Oh and a little movie hint. During the Jack/Will battle in the smithy, when will is talking to Jack about meeting a pirate and killing him look on Orlando's right wrist that's holding the sword up against Johnny's. You'll see his tattoo from the lord of the rings on it. I'm pretty sure that's what it is. I paused it like a hundred times to be sure so just go watch and look!

Raija- I like your name for one, and yes I AM evil! Muah HA HA HA HA! cough thanks for reviewing

Blue Magic- I like the whole taking after her mother thing too. I'm not sure where I'm going with that just yet but you may find this chapter interesting.

Nemain- I'm so glad you LOOOOOVE my fiction! I can't wait to read more of yours! Oh and my plot is not thought out too much. I get it from dreams I have. Weird I know, but I have vivid dreams so I may as well put them to use.

LaurLaur- Girl I couldn't make this story without you! You're my main character! I love you, you know that! And art class is as always a blast. "You want me to shoot the cook?" "No I'll shoot the cook, my car's outback anyway." LOL!

Kate the Great- Ok first off, I hate the flute too. I play clarinet and the flutes are ALWAYS out of tune. I wanted it to be a lute but I'm just to damn lazy to fix the chapter, so from here on out it's a lute. And would you like to burn my clarinet with your flute? NO BANJOS!

Watashi- The formatting is something I'm fixing. Hope this helps. Thanks for letting me know! Oh and Jack isn't gonna get his way for too much longer...

Citadel- Ahhhh. My friend. How to start? I hate the big boat too, I just had to put in the quote though. It called to me. Yes, Isabelle's getting a tattoo. It is getting creepy, I haven't yet decided if she should pierce her ears or not...oh well! Maren and Isa should hang out...you wanna co-write a chapter with me? Let me know. Jack would have to be absent for it though...anyway let me know. Email me.

Ok my friends, fasten your seat belts and keep your hand to yourselves because here's chapter 4: Caribbean Days; Caribbean Nights...Oh BTW everyone speaks perfect English in their thoughts, that's just how I write.

Disclaimer-We all know the Mouse owns it all. Including Jack Sparrow. Damn Mouse! shakes fists  
-  
/After all 'ow can she resist Captain Jack Sparrow for much longer/  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack come on! I really wanna do this and I need yer help" Isa cried trying to persuade Jack to help her. She wanted to do something that would prove her loyalty as well as prove she was a pirate, but she wouldn't tell him what.

"Luv, Ye know I don't do favor's fer free." Jack said smiling seductively. "I'll trade ye somethen fer it tho."

"Ahhhhhh, but what is it ye 'ave in that daft 'ead of yers that ye want te be trading?" Isa said unsure what Jack wanted in return.

"I'll trade ye me night watch post on The Pearl tonight. I want to enjoy Tortuga! And this way I don't 'ave to keep an eye on ye." Jack said sweetly taking Isa by surprise.

Isa didn't really want to pull a double shift of night watch, but if it would get Jack to go with her then she was willing to do it. Even if it meant being bored for 4 hours straight watching for thieves and stole-aways. She was beginning to think she'd do anything if he asked her.

"Alright Cap'n ye 'ave yerself an accord!" Isa said shaking Jack's hands.

"Love, ye can call me Jack when we're not around the crew. And where're we goin'?" Jack said and asked all in one breath as Isa drug him into an alley.

Jack will ye take me to get a tattoo an' get me ears pierced? I wanna get it done so if I'm caught no one'll think I'm a lady, cept' you that is." Isa said.

"Now Lass, why would ye want me te come with ye? I'm not good with watch'en fine young women be in pain." Jack said looking worried.

"Jack I trust ye, that's why. And I need someone I can trust te get me drunk before I get it done, and someone to take me back to the ship without tak'en advantage of me drunken self." Isa explained to a grinning Jack. She knew what he was thinking, and she only grinned slightly at the thought of his naked body pressed against hers in the pale moonli...She looked up at Jack in midthought and he looked as though he was reading her mind. She hated that!

"Ok Jack lead the way! And bring plenty o' rum!" Isa cried trying to hide her blush.  
-  
later in the tattoo shop

"She said she wanted to 'ave "a rose under a flying sparrow that says La Belle Rosa" on 'er wrist so everyone'll know ho' she is and 'ho she sails under." Jack told the shop keeper because Isa was to drunk to say exactly what she wanted. She probably would've gotten something on her ass instead of her wrist. Isa thought about that and found it rather funny, she started to laugh as the tattoo artists needle touched her skin.

"hold 'er still or I'll end up doin' something wrong!" The artist told Jack. Jack shifted Isa in his lap so he could hold her still until the keeper was done.  
/I've never known anyone who's been so determained to be a pirate/ Jack thought as Isa giggled drunkenly in his lap. All he wanted to do was ravage her, but he was starting to feel that she should have better than just a ravage. He shrugged it off and continued to watch the tattoo form on her tanned wrist. -  
Isa awoke to Jack's face smiling at her. She smiled back out of habit until,it dawned on her that her wrist was throbbing and Jack had a needle in his hand. Isa let out a groan. She remembered Jack was supposed to pierce her ears next.

"Don't worry Love, I've got the needle hot 'nough this'll only 'urt for a little bit." Jack said in a soothing tone. "Just lay back, there's a good lass."

Isa braced herself as she felt a sharp pain in her ear which was swiftly replaced with a stinging sensation. She let out a small hiss and brased herself for the next ear. After another sharp pain and more stinging, Isa opened her eyes. She felt pretty good considering all the pain she went through, she hadn't shed a single tear.

"Ok, now that I'm sober I 'urt like 'ell!" Isa stated to no one impaticular as she slowly sat up and looked at her arm. She gasped at how beautiful it was. She loved how the sparrow seemed to actually be flying over the rose. The name La Belle Rosa was inscribed in italian just as she intended. Isa reached up to her now sore and throbbing ears. She winced when she touched the right one and decided she'd not touch them again until they had a proper chance to heal.  
The whole time Isa explored the art forms that adorned her body, Jack watched in amazement. He couldn't help but notice how Isa hadn't cried the whole time. /She must have some guts/ He thought. Jack liked how the sun had started to tan Isa's body a darker tone than even his skin. She looked almost exotic, like she belonged out on the open sea.

"Well Love, I'm gonna get into Tortuga. Ye gonna be alright to watch the ship?" Jack asked.

Isa nodded noticing the sun was just about to set. She knew that her night was only just beginning. And boy was it going to be a long one. Jack would pick up the shift shortly after midnight. Then Cotton would pick it up and so on and so forth. But until then The Black Pearl was left in the hands of Isabelle daughter of La Belle Rosa.

"Go on Jack, go make some strumpet sing yer praises. I'll keep an eye on yer true love for ye." Isa said with a bite of jealousy in her voice as she thought of the strumpet. Catching herself she added as Jack walked out the door "And thanks fer 'elping me today. Wait till the crew see's me!" -  
only just before midnight

Isa decided that she needed to clean off. She knew there was no clean water to be had at that moment so she decided to use the next best thing. The ocean. She made sure to remove her clothes, but to put them not far from her person in case she needed them. Isa swam around letting the cool water numb her aching wrist and ears. She liked to swim, even in the dark water, she liked it. After about 10 min. Isa climbed aboard the Pearl once more feeling quite refreshed. She walked into her, and Jack's, cabin to change.

Jack walked up the gang plank and stopped dead stride. There on the deck of his ship was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. /It must be a mermaid/ Jack thought slightly drunk. (we all know it's Isa going into the cabin. That was a little flashback)

Jack hid behind the mast until the naked woman walked into HIS cabin. He followed suit as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb her.

Isa pulled open one of Jacks drawers and pulled out a shirt. /I can sleep in this/ she thought as she slipped it over her damp body. It barely covered what it needed to, but Isa didn't care, it was better than the sheet she had worn the day before. She only needed it to sleep it. She could feel Jack's eyes boring into the back of her body.  
She knew he was there the whole time, she heard him stumble up the plank, yet she let him watch her. She did so love an audience.

"Ye know Jack, if yer gonna watch a woman undress ye should at least close the door behind ye. Ye never know 'ho else is watching." Isa said without turning toward Jack.

Jack froze. He had been caught red handed. And it was only when he heard her voice that he realized the beautiful mermaid was Isa. Isa turned toward Jack and walked slowly to where he was standing, looking as sexy as possible.

"Ye know Cap'n" Isa said softly and huskily as she traced Jack's chest with her finger. "Ye should be more careful, not all women would want the famous Cap'n Jack Sparrow to watch 'em dress."

"Did ye like it, Lass?" Jack said sneaking his arms around Isa's waist.

Isa could feel Jack's hardened member pushed against her leg. She knew now was not the time for a romp. Not that she didn't want it of course, it's just that she had a plan, right now was only to get Jack to come back for more. She wanted to make sure he really loved her, and now he was only beginning to trust her and consider her a pirate. She had to think fast in order to deny her own wants.

"Jack." She said sweetly. "O'course I liked have'en ye watch me, but I'm off te bed and ye 'ave to go keep watch." Isa stated before brushing her lips lightly over Jacks and then crawling into the bed. Jack was left standing dumbfounded.

He couldn't believe it. She had denied him, HIM/'Ow can she do this to me/ Jack thought as he paced the Pearl's deck. /'Ow can she not want Jack Sparrow? Oh she's gonna pay fer this. When I'm done with 'er she'll be begging fer 'ol Jack to ravage 'er/

Isa listened to the footsteps walk across the deck. She knew she had gotten to Jack, and she knew he was gonna "make her pay". But she was willing to take the risk, after all she knew she was falling for the rough. /Those kohl lined eyes, the trinkets in his hair, and that devilish grin make me want to melt/ Isa thought as she drifted into a deep sleep smiling to herself.  
-  
The next morning

Isa awoke with a start. She didn't feel Jack's warm body beside her, and she was really cold. Isa attempted to move but her body was bound. Isa looked around and realized it was just before dawn and there she was completely naked strapped to the mast/Oh bloody HELL/ Isa thought /He must've tied me here before he went to bed./ She noticed a note pinned to the deck beside a dagger. It read:

-Isa-  
Told ye I'd make ye pay. This is what ye get for teas'en Captain Jack Sparrow! 'Ope ye get loose 'fore the crew wakes up. They 'ave orders to leave you there ALL day.

-Jack-

/I'm gonna kill him/ Isa thought as she reached with her foot for the dagger. After 4 or 5 times it finally dawned on her that she still had her dagger in her hair. Isa wiggled her hand free noting to herself that the sun was beginning to glow over the horizon, and to murder Jack. Isa sliced through the rope with ease. Unfortunately it was not the right rope and she flipped over, dropping her dagger in the process. Isa, now upside down and daggerless, heard a familiar squawk of a -very- familiar parrot.  
"Wind in yer sails, wind in yer sails." Cotton's parrot said looking at Isa with it's black eyes.  
/Well fuck/ She thought. Isa reached as far as she could hoping upon hope that she could reach the other dagger Jack had left her before the crew came out on deck. /Ahhh! Sucess/Isa thought as she finally cut herself loose. /Now for that troublesome Sparrow/  
-  
Jack walked out on deck. He noticed the crew all gathered around the mast and grinned to himself. /Lass must not have cut herself down then./ Jack thought as he walked to the mast. He, instead of seeing a naked and enraged Isa, he saw a rather ticked off parrot tied to the mast. Jack looked down at a note attached to the same dagger he had left Isa earlier. It read:

-Jack-  
I got loose, 'ope ye don't mind. Watch yer back my little Sparrow, I'm on the hunt.

-Isa-

Jack laughed at the note as he walked to the helm. He didn't care what she did, he had plenty of duties to perform that day he wouldn't even notice her nonexistence. Although in the back of his mind Jack watched his back all day, in case the little vixen were to show up.  
-  
the next morning, just before dawn

Isa smiled at herself. She'd done a good job with this one, she was sure he'd flip when he awoke. Well IF he woke up, Jack sure was a sound sleeper when he wanted to be.

after dawn

Jack awoke to the sound of women laughing. He didn't like that sound so early in the morning. He reached for his rum beside the bed, and realized he couldn't sit up. And he had a splitting headache. Jack opened his eyes and found that his feet were bound and he was hanging upside down. The building that he was hanging from was one of the more well known whore houses and one he'd been in quite frequently. /How the hell did she know about this house/ Jack asked himself as he looked around at all the women leaning out the windows laughing at him. He noticed his cutlass stuck in the side of the house with a note attached. It read:

-My Sparrow-  
Ye didn't watch yer back. I warned ye.

-Your Belle Rosa-

Jack smiled. This lass had spunk, and she did so love to tease him. Jack started to swing back and forth. If he could get enough momentum he could.../ Got it/ Jack thought as he pulled the cutlass out of the wall. He climbed up the rope with his hands and cut himself free. He climbed down as gracefully as possible bowed to the ladies at the window and took off toward the Pearl at a dead sprint. He had a mission with a beautiful rose. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isa stepped out from Jack's cabin in her new outfit. The crew stopped dead in their tracks. They couldn't believe this was the girl their captain had tied to the mast. Why would he want her in plain sight? She was beautiful!

Jack walked up the plank and stopped dead. Isa looked beautiful. She was wearing her new outfit. /Prolly giving all my crew dreams for the next week/ He thought as he gazed at her new look. /I did like the sheet though./

Isa loved how she felt. She never felt so free in her life and she was going to do something about it! Her gaze fell on Jack.

"Ah, Cap'n Sparrow. I see ye got loose from where I left ye this morning." She said cheekily as she watched Jack saunter up to her.

"Yes, I did, with much ease I must add." Jack said grinning at the sight before him. He knew what he wanted to do.

"'ave ye met yer match Jack?" Isa whispered in his ear softly.

Jack picked Isa up and carried her into the cabin slamming the door behind him.

"I believe I 'ave Isa, now what does the winner want as a prize?" Jack asked seductively putting Isa's feet on the floor. Isa thought for a minute before she answered. It wasn't quite the answer Jack expected as he felt her lips against his.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, ye all hate me now right! dodges things flying at her head Hey who threw the lamp! Anywho- EVERYONE review and let me know if there should be a lemon in the next chapter. I need to know because there are 2 very different things I could do in the next chapter and I'm not sure which to pick. So everyone please review.

So far this is my favorite chapter! I like how it ended up! So, did everyone like the tricks they played on each other? Chapter 5 should be up soon! Ciao Mi Amore! Oh and I like page breaks. They help me with time changes and scene changes better. Hope no one got to confused.

-Chelsey- 


	5. Really Bad Eggs!

The rumors of my death are greatly exaggerated.  
Hello hello it's that time again! Time for an UPDATE! and to whom ever threw the lamp in the last chapter, THANKS it makes a nice piece for my room. Anywho I'll make this short, SMUUUUUUUUUT! ok now on to my thank you's. I passed 20 reviews!

Nomiclawskull: Nice name. Thanks for the positive review!

Lauren: Ummmm...way to much to put in this space. "I am Jack's smirking revenge" and "Revenge is a dish best served cold." Oh and "Peter Gun" and of course "Gregory" ok that's about it. You may get your lemon yet.

Beth: Ciao Mi Amore! So ummmm I had another dream...with you and...well you remember.

Blue Magic: I like Isa as a trickster. She's more unpredictable that way.

Raija: Your real name, really? They may get together this chapter. We shall see.

Travieso: Thanks for so many positive things! And I'm grammar stupid so please disregard the mistakes.

Poison Ivy: Ha Ha! I pulled you into my world of fun! Oh, and Jack switches thought speech because I said so. I'll fix it hopefully.

Andowen: I like the name! Very pretty. Isa won't be in control of the sex for to long. Oops I've said too much already...evil laugh

Citadel: We really should co-write a story! So hurry up and finish yours and I'll finish mine then we can bust out the coolness of our story. More mischief to come! and I am A Veil Temptress.

Nemain: Thank you! Keep up your story! And please enjoy this chapter! And yes let's jump his bones already!

Oh and just for the hell of it The Pearl left Tortuga after Jack came aboard. Ok! So on with chapter 5! Devils, and Black Sheep, and Really Bad Eggs.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't quite the answer Jack expected as he felt her lips against his  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream; screen gets blurry then adjusts

Isa laughed sadly as her mother showed her the map. This was her favorite bedtime story when she was little. Although now it wasn't a bedtime story, it had to do with her mother's dying wish. Isabelle's father had gone to fetch the priest for her mother's last rights, while Isa kept Rose company.  
"Mi Amore I want you to follow this map when you're a pirate. When you find the love of your young life, go and find this treasure. It will keep you for all of your days. It's everything I plundered." Rose said, speaking weakly to her young daughter. She could feel Death coming for her, but she had to make him wait like any pirate would do. Make him wait till the very end...

Isa took the map and hid it with her mother's belongings. She would never tell her father, this was for her only. After locking the chest she returned to her mother's side.

"Good bye my little one, always follow your heart. And I hope you find freedom on the sea, remember it's in your blood Poppet." Rose smiled to her little Isabelle, and Isa kissed her cheeks lightly. Rose breathed her last breath long before the priest arrived.

"She found me as a pirate, she left me as a pirate." Was all Isa's father spoke upon returning home.

End of dream. Back to reality  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isa awoke from her dream to a burning pain in her shoulder and voices.

"'old 'er down Jack she's waking up." Isa recognized the voice to belong to Gibbs.

She felt Jack straddle her waist, his face etched with concern.

"Jack as much as ye know I love this position, yer crushin' me ribs. So could ye GET O..." But before Isa finished her sentence a hot poker was pressed to her skin. She hissed from the pain but didn't cry out. The world spun and like a dream as it came back to her.  
-  
Flashback!

/He's gonna get the teasing of his life/ Isa thought as she kissed Jack's rum sweetened lips. She didn't know however that Jack had other plans...

Jack wanted this woman unlike any other. She aroused certain things he never thought existed. /She tastes like the best rum in the Caribbean/ Jack thought as he slid his hands all over her lean tan body.

Isa felt his hands slide. She grinned while still kissing his mouth. She felt the demand of entrance against her teeth, she happily gave it, deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled, and hands moved without a destination, just the couple enjoying the moment. Isa was struck with a sudden desire that needed fulfilling, it made her inner thighs damp with need. Isa had had enough men court her to know how to deal with kissing but beyond that she decided to go with whatever her heart decided she'd do. And oh did she feel things other than just her heart deciding what she should do!

Jack let his hands wander. He wanted to take in the beauty of this woman before him. The way she made him want her with every inch of his soul and how she played his games by her own set of rules. Not only did she have spunk and fire but she had a certain grace about her that had Jack dumbfounded. He knew for sure she had come from a wealthy background but she had all the makings of a fine pirate. Jack moved his kisses down Isa's neck and around to the back of her ears. Jack received a groan from Isa in response, and he knew she wanted more.

Isa started to tug at Jack's shirt wanting more contact with his body. Jack slipped his shirt off easily and set to work with Isa's. Isa threw her shirt to the floor as Jack took her breasts in his hands. Isa cried out his name as Jack sucked slowly on her nipple. Isa felt a shock go through her and it was all she could do to NOT jump Jack's bones right there. She knew she had to enjoy it and let it last, but the demand was so strong. The feeling deep inside her was hard to ignore, it needed Jack's attention right away.

Jack lifted Isa onto his bed, lips never leaving her skin. His blood was boiling with lust and want but he had stay in control. He was afraid of scaring Isa away, it took all Jack had not to just "dive in." Jack let his right hand slide down Isa's leg to her inner thigh and rub gently. Hearing another soft cry in response Jack started to untie Isa's pants. He removed them from her hips at to ungodly a slow pace for Isa.

Isa knew Jack was teasing her. / Doing a damn good job of it too/ Isa thought. She wasn't going to let him have all the fun. Isa used all her strength and flipped Jack onto the bed and underneath her, her hair trinkets jingling slightly. Isa grinned evilly at Jack before capturing his lips with her own. /God his body looks so tan in the sunlight/ Isa thought among other things as she kissed Jack. She moved to his neck and kissed her way down his collar bone but not before tasting his ear lobe first. She gave a little nip to the collar bone and heard Jack give her a low lustful growl. She mearly grinned and continued her downward treck of Jack's body. Reaching his nipples she began to suck on them only to change her course once more and and kiss her way down to his navel.

"Well well Cap'n" Isa said smiling, "Seems "The Winner" hasn' gotten her prize just yet" Isa said cheekily. She knew now what she wanted and needed, but she wasn't going to give into the lust just yet...Her delicate fingers worked the knot out of Jack's trousers with ease. Isa gave a tug and threw the unwanted clothing to the floor. She gasp when she saw Jack in all his glory.

"Like what ye see luv?" Jack asked in a dangerously low voice with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Well, now I know why the strumpets sing yer praises, Jack." Isa said her voice filled with an unspoken challenge.

"Soon ye too will be sing'en me praises, luv." Jack said answering the challenge.

It was Isa's move, and she knew it, what she didn't know was what to do next, but being of a curious nature she decided to figure it out for herself. Isa reached for Jack's hardened member...

Knock Knock

"Oh bloody hell!" Jack and Isa yelled in unison at the door.

"Cap'n ye may want te come out 'ere, we're coming up on a ship, she looks like she's full." The voice belonged to Anna Maria.

"Jack remind me to chuck her clothes overboard." Isa said with a wicked grin, "I think that should be 'bout even for interrupting our moment, wouldn't you say?"

Jack smiled, and captured Isa's lips with his own. "We're not done with this just yet. We can continue this later." Jack said giving Isa's buttocks a playful squeeze. He received a playful smack in return.

"Believe me Jack you deserved that one." Isa said with a laugh. She put on her clothes seductively (yes people it CAN be done) slow, just to keep Jack to herself for a little longer. But when another knock came at the door the couple had no choice but to leave the cabin.  
-  
On Deck  
Isa squinted as the sun hit her eyes. Now she remembered she hadn't put any kohl on HER eyes. /Oh Well/ She thought. Isa spotted the ship, the Pearl was indeed catching up quickly. Isa raced to the helm to be by Jack's side.

"Jack, look how low she sit's on the water. We'll catch up in no time!" Isa said excitedly. She wanted to plunder like her mother did.

Jack laughed at Isa's childlike excitement. "Aye, Love we'll be tak'en the ship soon. I do want ye to be careful." he said.

Isa smiled and kissed Jack's cheek. "Cap'n haven't ye noticed I'm always careful!" Isa said giving Jack another peck on the cheek and walked down to get ready for the battle.  
-  
5 min later

/I'll never forget this/ Isa thought as her sword clashed with another mans. The Victoria had been an easy ship to take, the men on the other hand, wouldn't go down without a fight. Isa and Anna Maria were back to back fighting men on either side.

"Anna, how's the fight go'ing for ye?" Isa asked with a laugh in her voice.

"It's go'ing great Lass! How's it fer ye?" Anna said stabbing a very stubborn man in the thigh. He went down clutching his leg.

"It's not too bad. Ye think it'll be over soon?" Isa asked perring another sword. She was having the time of her life. She hadn't had to kill anyone so far, luckily.

Just as Anna was going to reply to Isa's question the white flag went up from The Victoria. And just as quickly as it had begun the fighting stopped, so Isa set to work tying The Victoria's men up. She got a few cat calls from a couple of sailors but nothing a kick in the head couldn't solve. The rest of the crew were busy plundering The Victoria, taking as much as they could to The Pearl's hold.

Isa held The Victoria's tied up crew at gun point on their own ship until Jack gave the signal to cut the other ship loose. Isa jumped back onto the Pearl's deck with her pistol in hand, to stand beside Anna and the rest of the crew. Just as she turned back to face the Victoria she saw the man Anna had stabbed in the thigh. He had somehow cut himself loose of the ropes and was aiming his pistol at Anna! Isa ran in front of Anna and fired her pistol, everything seemed to move in slow motion then. The ball of Isa's gun hit the man in the forehead. /Bullseye/ Isa thought /Serves 'im right for trying to kill Anna/ Isa suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. She let out a scream of pain and clasped at her arm. She looked up and saw Anna yelling for someone to go get Jack.

"Hold on Isabelle!" Anna said, but Isa didn't hear the words. She felt as thought her body was numb. She felt herself falling, and all went dark.  
-  
End Flashback

Isa awoke from her memory by another pain in her arm. Someone, Gibbs actually, was wrapping Isa's arm with what looked like linen. Isa felt a strange weight shift on her stomach and remembered Jack. Her was staring at her with concern and worry etched all over his face. Isa smiled to reassure him, but winced when Gibbs moved her arm.

"Jack, like I tol' ye before, yer crushing me ribs. I can't breath!" Isa said in a raspy voice. She smiled a little when Jack slid off of her. Isa felt really tired and sore, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"There ye are lass." Gibbs said helping Isa to sit up. "Yer under the Cap'n's care, savvy? He's a smart man, and the closest thin' we 'ave to a doctor, well 'sides me o'course. Gibbs stated with a proud smirk..

"Savvy. And Gibbs, I know ye were gonna say I was bad luck. I figured I'd better get to it before ye." Isa said smirking back at Gibbs as he left the cabin.

"Thank ye, Lass." Anna Maria said stepping out of the shadows. Isa hadn't even noticed her in the room. "Th...thank ye fer saving me life out there. I never would'a thought ye had it in ye. Yer a real pirate now, says I, and if anyone questions ye fer one minute, ye send'em te me. I'll make sure their questions get answered!" Anna said, the old fire returning to her once concerned voice.

"Err, yer welcome?" Isa said unsure. She really didn't think anything of it, she had just done what any decent human would've done, right? Although she was quite glad that someone considered her a real pirate and not just another one of Jack's women of the night.

Jack moved toward Anna, and handed her a small round ball. Isa guessed it was the bullet from her shoulder.

"'ere ye should 'ave this. Now ye both have a reminder of Isa's first battle, and a marker te prove it too." Jack said smiling, though Isa could tell quite plainly that he wanted Anna out of the room. She knew as much as Jack put on a show, he really wanted to make sure she was alright.

Anna wished Isa well and told Jack that she'd make sure the plunder got to the hold safe and she'd take the helm for the night. Then she left with a knowing smile.

Isa yawned and snuggled down into Jack's soft bed. She smiled at Jack and motioned, with her good arm, for him to come join her. Jack sat down beside Isa and kissed her passionately. Isa was taken aback slightly from the passion of the kiss but knowingly smiled after they broke apart for air.

"Here Love, drink this it'll 'elp with the pain." Jack said handing Isa a bottle of rum.

Isa couldn't really feel the pain much anymore. She reached for the bottle with her wounded right arm, just to test her strength, and found she could move it with only a bit of pain in her shoulder. It was the burn from the poker that hurt more, not the bullett wound. She took a long pull from the bottle and handed it back to Jack, who seemed to be watching her in fascination.

"'Ave ye never seen a woman PIRATE drink before Jack?" Isa asked empisising on the word pirate. She smiled slyly and pulled Jack's blaket around her body. Isa realized the reason for Jack's staring after she covered herself, she only wore her under wrappings around her chest. /They must have removed my shirt before they cauterized my bullet wound/ Isa thought/Nice of them to leave me SOME cover, however small it is/

"Ye need te get some sleep Love, ye've had an adventurous day. Sleep now, Ol' Jack will be here with ye." Jack said undressing as he spoke. Isa felt his arms wrap around her and pull her on top of him after he slid into bed. She liked the smell of him, coconuts, salt, and the ocean. /It's such a soothing smell/ Isa thought before she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
-  
Next Morning

Isa awoke slowly, not wanting to disturb the feeling of peace that surrounded her. She had had "The Dream" three times that night. She knew what she had to do, only she was nervous. Should she tell Jack? Was Jack the one she was supposed to share the plunder with? And what of Jack? Did she love him or was it only lust? She knew she was falling for the rogue but she didn't know how he felt. She hoped he loved her and didn't just want to use her and then throw her away. And what of the crew? Should they get a share in the booty too, would they even find it? All of this swirled through Isa's head for a good five minutes before she realized Jack wasn't there and that it was early morning. The sun hadn't even shown it's face yet. Isa got out of bed and moved her arm around a bit. It felt great! There was only a bit of pain when she put to much pressure on it, but other than that Isa felt fine. Isa grabbed her recorder and headed for the deck.

Isa looked around for Jack but to no avail. She figured he was down in the galley raiding the pantry. She smiled and shook her head at the thought and put the instrument to her lips. She played a tune her uncle Mark taught her years ago. It wasn't until she got to her favorite verse that she heard a voice singing with her.

"Yo-ho, Yo-ho a pirate's life for me,  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves Drink up me 'earties, yo-ho We're devils, and black sheep and really bad eggs Drink up me 'earties yo-ho!"

Isa laughed when she saw Jack climb down from the sails when she finished the song. Not only was he smiling but he was shirtless. Isa couldn't stop herself from touching his tanned skin. Jack took this as a sign to do the same, so he ran his hands down Isa's waist and rested it on her butt, giving it a playful squeeze.

"Jack, why are ye out 'ere this early?" Isa asked not moving Jack's hands nor hers from where they were.

"I come out 'ere every morn'n to see the sun rise." Jack answered, gently rubbing his finger across Isa's lips.

Isa pushed away from Jack ever so slightly. She looked him straight in the eyes, to let him know she was being serious. Isa explained her dream and why she thought they needed to go to Port Royal. She also voiced all the worries that went with it. Jack seemed to ponder this for a minute or two before he pulled Isa into a strong embrace.

"Love, the first thing ye need te know about Ol' Jack is that he can never turn down a good treasure. Although the first thing is, if the crew and I 'elp ye with the finding of the so called "Plunder," we want our fair share. The rest is yers to do with as ye please." Jack explained putting Isa's worries and fears to rest. "Now let's wake the crew, get some breakfast, and set course fer Port Royal! We've some friends to visit." Jack said taking Isa's hand and walking to the Galley.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And know my friends we've come to the end of chapter 5! Chapter 6 should be up shortly after! I know this took very very long for me to write but I wrote this particular chapter 3 different times with 3 different endings until I settled on my favorite. Wait until the next chapter, ye'all will be killing me for more. I love you all for reviewing and being patient with me. Next up, Chapter 6: Maps, Baths, And Masked Balls! And of course more SMUT! I have to explain thw qords beside the 's. -Under Wrappings- A cloth used to hold the breasts in place. Ye' Olde' Bra.  
-Recorder- Kind of looks like a Carinet but sounds like a Fute.

Love you all,  
Chelsey AKA: HisBeautiful 


	6. Maps, Baths and Masked Balls part 1

Chapter 6: Maps, Baths, and Masked Balls.

I know everyone's been waiting for this chapter for a loooooooong time so I'll do my best to get started. I've had severe writer's block and have only now been able to get something down on a page. I must thank everyone for reviewing like it's your only job. Lauren, Grim, Blue Magic, Ani Sparrow, my wicked awesome beta reader Lexie for her wonderfulness and great suggestions, Mike for always listening to me go on and on and on about my ideas, and to Citadel a present;

Thank you for waiting

You are truly a good friend

In this great chapter

You get Jack and pirate smut

And a nice surprise.

Beat that! I did a double one!

Remember everyone this is a 3 part chapter, so the smut will be in one of the 3 parts…..perhaps. ;)

Disclaimers- I've got the soul of a pirate, the heart of an artist, and my body belongs to the ocean. If I owned more you'd know it. Thank you to Jimmy Buffet for writing the great song I'm going to use. And don't sue!

Isa hadn't seen Jack in three days. She giggled at how he must be handling the situation as she slept warm on her cot in Anna's room. She had felt bad after Jack had told the crew that they were heading back to Port Royal. After all, they only left it just two months before. Following Jack's explanation to the nature of the voyage did the crew stop giving Isa the evil eye. She still felt responsible; she had decided to have a little "gathering" of the crew to thank the men for not slitting her throat while she slept.

That's where this all started. Isa had to keep the gathering from Jack so he couldn't tell her 'no'. She wanted it to be a surprise for the men as well as Jack. Unfortunately, concocting a plan and following through with it are two very different things. Isa needed some help! So she went to "One-Eyed-Phil" the ships soul musician. His name was quite ironic because he was utterly blind. Phil seemed to find this humorous so he kept the nickname. He had been helping Isa with her music. She wanted to make up a special song, and only Phil's expertise would do.

When Isa heard a beautiful voice singing in the kitchen. To her surprise it was Anna! That's how Isa ended up conning Anna into singing and into letting Isa stay in her room. Anna had the supplies to help Isa with her bleeds and answer a few important questions. All the arrangements had been made, Cookey had let Isa have the kitchen for the night, and everyone knew about the "gathering" except for one last important person…

Isa knocked on Jack's door gingerly. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt his arms snake around her waist.

"Jack..." Isa said letting him kiss down her neck.

"What's wrong, Dove? Ol' Jack not keep'n ye warm at night? Ye had te go stay with Anna?" Jack questioned, emphasizing the 'had' while turning Isa to look him in the eyes.

"Jack ye know it's not like that. I've been plann'en a surprise for ya. Come on!" Isa said brushing Jack's lips with hers before taking his hand in hers and dragged him down into the galley. Jack's jaw drop upon reaching the tables filled with Isa's Italian cooking. He was sure there was enough food there to feed an army, or a pirate ship.

"What is all this, Love?" Jack asked.

"It's sort 'o a thanks fer taken me on kind o feast." Isa replied smoothly. She couldn't help but laugh at the face she saw Jack making. Isa walked over to the bell hanging from the ceiling and rang it loudly. The response was instantaneous; the crew came pouring into the Galley all ready to eat. Isa ushered a still slightly confused Jack to his seat before addressing her audience. "Now boys, ya all seem eager to eat. Isa said, smiling as they cheered and applauded for her. "Now before ya get too excited, I must warn ya. The person 'ho gets the Bay Leaf in their food has te do the clean'en up! And don't any of ya try to cheat neither; I know whose plate I put that leaf in! Isa smiled again, before bowing. "You boys enjoy, I've 'ad me own supper. All of ya come up on deck after yer finished, One-Eyed Phil, Anna, and myself have a bit of entertainment fer ya." Isa turned and walked up the stairs onto the deck and smiled.

After several songs, including _Danny Boy, Green Sleeves _(for Phil),and God only knows how many rounds of _Yo Ho; _Isa finally got the men settled down to a dull roar.

"This next song is a new one I just wrote. It's fer our dear Cap'n." Isa said before telling Phil to begin. Isa's voice started to sing the lovely melody.

_As the son of a son of a sailor,  
I went out on the sea for adventure,  
Expanding the view of the captain and crew  
Like a man just released from indenture._

As a dreamer of dreams and a travelin' man,  
I have chalked up many a mile.  
Read dozens of books about heroes and crooks,  
And I've learned much from both of their styles.

Son of a son, son of a son, son of a son of a sailor.  
Son of a gun; load the last ton  
One step ahead of the jailer.

__

Now away in the near future, southeast of disorder,  
You can shake the hand of the mango man  
As he greets you at the border.

Another beautiful voice took over for Isa. Anna sang for all she was worth.

And the lady she hails from Trinidad,  
Island of the spices.  
Salt for your meat and cinnamon sweet,  
And the rum is for all your good vices.

Isa took over again. Her voice never faltering. __

Haul the sheet in as we ride on the wind that our  
Forefathers harnessed before us.  
Hear the bells ring as the tide rigging sings.  
It's a son of a gun of a chorus

Where it all ends I can't fathom, my friends.  
If I knew, I might toss out my anchor.  
So I'll cruise along always searchin' for songs,  
Not a lawyer, a thief or a banker.

__

But a son of a son, son of a son, son of a son of a sailor.  
Son of a gun, load the last ton  
One step ahead of the jailer

__

I'm just a son of a son, son of a son, son of a son of a sailor  
The sea's in my veins, my tradition remains.  
I'm just a son of a son of a sailor.

When the song ended, a cheer erupted from the crew. They had never before heard a more beautiful song in all their days at sea. They were completely blown away. No one more so than Jack.

After Jack had ordered the crew to get some sleep, he cornered Isa on her way to his cabin.

"Did ye really write tha' song fer me, Love?" Jack questioned Isa.

"Si, Jack. I did. I wanted to do something special fer you, and tha' seemed like a good scheme." Isa answered Jack before giving him a smolderingly passionate and zealous kiss. She felt its effects on Jacks thoughts. His hands started to roam all over her body, making her weak with want. Unfortunately, she remembered something.

"Jack." Isa whispered in his ear.

"Yeph…" Jack answer was muffled because his face was currently kissing its' way down Isa's neck.

"Jack, we can't do this right 'ere. Ya did say that _everyone_ was to get to sleep because you didn't want anyone asleep at their posts." Isa said setting the bait.

"Are you saying we should get to bed?" Jack asked lustily removing his lips from Isa's neck. SNAP! The bait was taken.

"Why no Mi Amore, I was merely saying that I should get to bed and you…." Isa paused putting her hand on Jack's chest, "You should get to work." She smiled. "I believe it was you who had the Bay Leaf, if I'm not mistaken?" Isa said, still smiling. Jack grinned. He knew when he had been defeated. This woman truly was his equal; she had fooled him once again! And once again defeat felt more like a prize than anything else.

Isa opened the cabin door. Before she went in she whispered to Jack with lust in her eyes, "Just wait for that one perfect day; then we'll lock your door and stay in bed _all_ day." Isa shut the door to a very horny and lust filled Jack. She stripped down, crawled onto her side of the bed, and went to sleep. Prior to succumbing to sleep, Isa heard the faint clanging of pots and muffled curses coming from below deck. She smirked to herself "I'll give him one more day" She thought, and fell into a restful sleep.

Morning

Isa awoke to find herself in a very odd position. Her head was at the end of Jack's bed and Jack was on the floor wrapped in several blankets. Isa smiled and leaned down to kiss Jack's nose only to be pulled off the bed herself by Jack.

"Oaf! Jack! Wait no not tha'!" Isa laughed as Jack tickled her relentlessly.

"This is what ye get fer kicken' Jack Sparrow out of 'is own bed!" Jack laughed with her, but didn't give up the fight. Jack only gave up when Isa started to kick and roll around.

When he came in from doing the dishes he had gotten into bed. After about 10 minutes of sleep Isa had promptly pushed him off of his bed with her feet. When Jack got up off the floor Isa was spread eagle on his bed and she wasn't going to move, so Jack gave up and slept on the floor plotting his revenge. As much as the two love birds were enjoying this little romp on the floor…

"Cap'n we've reached Port Royal. We need ye out 'ere to dock us." The voice of Gibbs came through the door.

"Right! I'll be 'bout in a minute!" Jack yelled back.

Topside awhile later in town in the shadows

Jack and Isa argued about how to get to Will's smithy the fastest.

"Jack I know this town like the back of me hand! Why can't we just take the way I said we should go?" Isa questioned.

"Cause, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Do ye need more of a reason than tha'? Jack answered.

"Well then, Isa said jumping onto the road, I'll see ye there Cap'n." She saluted before disappearing into a crowd. Jack was left to make his way to Will's on his own. He mumbled about "that incorrigible woman" the whole way. When he got onto the roof of the smithy, Isa was basking in the sun waiting.

"What took ya so long sailor?" Isa asked smoothly shielding the sun from her eyes. "Told ya, ya should 'a followed me." Isa said walking over to Jack and kissing him. "Come on, I know of a door on the roof 'ere." Isa said breaking the kiss to open a door at their feet. The couple slid down silently onto the rafters of the smithy. They heard voices below and sat to listen…

"Honestly Elizabeth, I'm just afraid of what might happen to Isa. I mean Jack is after all well…Jack Sparrow." Will said. At these words Jack just grinned at Isa.

"Will there's no need to worry, Isa can take care of herself. Seriously, how many times has she beaten you in swordplay now?" Elizabeth questioned.

"7 times now, I think" Will answered all to quickly. At this gross injustice Isa dropped down from the rafters, as one would swing from a trapeze, landing on her feet and drawing her sword.

"Mr. Turner, I do believe you are mistaken, that tally should be at 9." Isa said faking a proper accent.

Isa slips in and out of the proper accent mostly because I like it for dramatic emphasis. Chapter 7 AKA Part 2 will be out as soon as I can! Please review everyone!

Chels- AKA: HisBeautiful


End file.
